In my arms again
by Rawr Muffin Rawr
Summary: Russia and China finally have some time off togather and China decides to pay his lover a visit. RoChu -Yaoi!-slight smexy moments!-


A/N: Yes! So I've finally gotten around to writing some RoChu. I apologize for the long wait but I've been so busy that I've barley had time. Plus I have had a huge writer's block, which as you can see I've finally resolved. Oh and an important note, I used their human names!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

In the snowy nation that was Russia; sun shinned down on the vast field of sunflowers. Melting the snow that lightly covered the leaves; making all of Russia's precious babies sparkle. Ivan walked around his sunflower fields with his lead pipe in hand. He had no particular reason to have his pipe with him but to just have something to be with him. As Ivan walked the many rows of the sunflower patch he checked and inspected all of his beloved flowers to try and find the perfect one. Usually he would have agreed that all his babies were perfect, but he needed a special one today.

After months of planning and with a final break in there busy schedules, Russia's beloved Jao was going to be visiting him for a week. It had been so long since he had seen his beloved and he missed him dearly. Oh how he couldn't wait to hold his fragile Chinese doll in his arms and love him till he couldn't love anymore. However Ivan knew this was impossible since he could never stop loving his beloved Jao.

Also a major plus to China's visit was that Belarus wasn't going to be bothering him at all because Ukraine had promised her brother that for a birthday present she would try her hardest to keep their psychopath sister away for the week that china was visiting. On top of that cheerful news, Lithuania would be at Poland's for the week while Latvia was visiting his pal Sealand. As for Estonia, well, he would be at Sealands too or wherever Estonia went. It didn't really matter to Ivan were they went as long as there were back at the end of the week or there would be a hefty price to pay involving his lead pipe he currently had in hand.

Finally on the last row of Sunflowers Ivan had found the perfect and absolutely flawless sunflower. Ivan quickly pulled the sunflower from the ground and ran happily to his beloved, well sort of beloved, home. He flung open the large doors and quickly found a knife so he could cut the sunflowers steam shorter. After cutting the flower he ran to fill up his large flower pot and placed his baby into his new home. Ivan looked over at the large grandfather clock he had obtained from England. It read 'six forty seven'. China would be here any minute.

Ivan ran up the grand stairs almost tripping over the large vase in his hands and spilt some of the water. He was about to call for Lithuania to come and clean it up before remembering that he wasn't home. _Oh well I can clean it up later. _

Ivan ran into the guest bedroom and placed the over sized plant next to the bed. Earlier in the week he had ordered and decorated the whole guest bedroom so it would feel like home for China. The bed was draped with the finest of Chinese silks and the closet had its own silk robes just in case China had happened to forget his. Of course Ivan had thought to only put short robes in the closet.

Russia went around like the madman he was, straighten up the small room even though it was already as clean as could be. Ivan was under the bed to see if Latvia had swept like he instructed him to when he heard a faint car door slam from outside.

"Jao!' Ivan squealed and out of habit tried to stand up but instead whammed his head against the bed. Holding his now throbbing head, Ivan quickly ran and slid down the hallways and smiled brightly as China shyly walked into the house. Two other men followed suit, their arms were filled with luggage.

"Oh Jao you finally came!" Ivan yelled running down the stairs with his arms open wide. "I've missed y…." Ivan cheer was cut short and he slipped on the water he had spilled earlier and tumbled down the stairs. China could only watch as his boyfriend tumbled down the stairs and successfully fall right into his bellboy. Suitcases went flying and China nearly fainted as he heard a faint crack coming from inside one of the cases.

Russia rubbed his now sore ass and stood up. "Ivan are you ok?" China asked looking at Russia then at the suitcase. Ivan nodded "Jao do you think such a thing could harm me da." He chuckled and hugged his boyfriend tight. "I've missed you so much." Ivan whispered sending tingles up Yao's spine. China clutched onto the others coat and buried his face into Russia's coat, inhaling the smell that was Ivan. Vodka and sunflower seeds.

Later on after China was all settled in his room, the elder nation laid sprawled across the bed in nothing but one of the silk robes that Ivan had so generously given him. Yao huffed and struggled to pull the short robe down even more, it sure would have been even more generous of Ivan if he gave him a longer robe.

Turning over China looked out the arched window, the moon basked the pearl white snow below. It was truly beautiful, something that he never got to experience in his home country. However he knew that beneath this lovely snow was a bloody and not so lovely past. A past that he knew better than to speak of.

Yao was pulled from his thoughts as a loud slam was heard, he quickly turned around to see Ivan standing in the door way. Ivan was wearing nothing but a pair of black slacks and his scarf that was hung loosely around his neck.

"Jao I brought vodka da!" Ivan cheered holding up two bottles of the finest vodka Russia had to offer. Yao smiled at his lover's innocence and sat up on the bed as Ivan plopped down on the bed beside him.

"Now Jao I know how much you love my vodka but don't drink more than you can handle ok!" Yao blushed from embarrassment "That was only one time; I don't know why you have to keep bringing it up!" The smaller nation spat in defense. Ivan would never let him live down the Christmas party a few centuries ago that America had hosted. Everyone had started in on a drinking contest and things got out of hand when the only people left in the game was him, Russia, Denmark and England.

Ivan and Yao sat in the middle of the bed as they shared a bottle of vodka together and exchanged recent stories. However they soon became bored with words and exchanged kisses after each swig. Ivan was the first to take things a step up and after his swig he placed his hand on the back of Yao's head and licked the others lips. Yao accepted the offer and closed his eyes as he was soon lost in bliss.

It wasn't long before Ivan had rid Yao of his robe and himself of his pants. He smiled at his precious Chinese doll that was lying beneath him on his back; legs wide open in a beautiful display. Wrapped around Yao's neck was Ivan's scarf which the Russia had placed there himself.

Yao moaned as Ivan picked up pace on his thrusts, pounding into him as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. "Ivan…don't stop…" Yao gasped as the Russian took a hold of his shaft and pumped him in rhythm with his thrusts. "Wouldn't dream of it da." Ivan said breathlessly.

Yao couldn't take the pleasure anymore and soon released himself into Ivan's hand. Feeling the other tighten around him made Ivan go over the edge as well and he came inside the other.

Later on that night after the two had calmed down from there earlier events the happy couple laid together in Ivan's large luxurious, and clean, bed. Yao was lying on top of Ivan's chest sound asleep. Ivan however was still up. He played with the others silky hair as he watched him sleep. He was tired and kept nodding off but tried to stay awake to he could enjoy watching his love sleep for awhile longer.

Ivan was so happy to have his beloved Yao in his arms again. He hated that they lived so far away and that they rarely had time alone together like this. However it made these alone times even more special and he was sure to give Yao a week he would never forget. He wanted to give Yao all the love this week that he wasn't able to give him since he was gone.

* * *

A/N: This story was written to be a one-shot but I may, just may, make it longer than that. If I do make it longer then it will follow the whole week that China will be at Russia's and each day will be a chapter. However that all depends on if you people want more of this story!

Also, now that I have written some Rochu, I am now inspired to write some SpainxRomano and even some more SwedenxFinland!


End file.
